The Newcomer
by EmoGirl208
Summary: A new girl comes to the temple and Rai starts to like her can Kimkio handle it or will this drive her into the arms of another? If so who will that person be? Come and read to find out. RaiOC, KimOC.
1. Chapter 1

The Newcomer 

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown but I do own Mei Rucki and Negi

Couples: Rai/Kim, Rai/Mei, Kim/Negi.

Summary: A new girl comes to the temple and Rai starts to like her can Kimkio handle it or will this drive her into the arms of another? If so who will that person be? Come and read to find out.

Chapter 1: This is her?!

It was a sunny normal day for the Xiaolin monks, Dojo was napping, and Omi was watching Rai and Clay, Clay and Rai were sparing and Kimiko was chatting away with her friend Kieko on her cell phone.

"Master Fung said that we're getting a new warrior, I wonder what he will be like" Omi said to everyone

"What makes you think it's going to another boy! God I hope not I can't even handle one let alone four" Kimiko says to the boys

"HEY!" they yell at her

"What it's true I can't----" Kimiko was cut off by a loud explosion in the front of the temple. They ran over to see a cat lying there in a small poodle of blood. Rai bent down and picked the cat up.

"Is it dead?" Omi asked Rai, as soon as he opened his mouth to talk the cat turned into a petite Japanese girl in his arms wearing only a bra and underwear, she looked up with dazed eyes.

"Onigai-watashi wa" She said, before she passed out

"What she say Kimiko? You're Japanese you can translate." Clay said

"She said 'Please help me" Kimiko told them

"Ok Omi go get Master Fung and tell him we have a problem" Rai told him, Omi nodded and ran off, 2 minutes later Master Fung came over to them and saw the little Japanese girl in Raimondo's arms

"Oh my I see what the problem is, hurry young monks we must get her to the infirmary." Master Fung said they all hurried off, they got to the infirmary and Rai sat her down on the mat and watched as Master Fung dressed her wounds.

Rai's POV

Here I am just training with Clay then the next thing I know I'm walking to the infirmary with an almost naked girl in my arms.

'I wonder who she is… why is she here? She's hot, got nice body too' I think to myself , I mentally slap my head and snap out of it, I hear Master Fung talking better tune in, I look at the girl then back at them

"She's hurt but not too badly she should be fine by noon." Master Fung says, I'm glad that she isn't hurt to badly.

"Hey Master Fung when is the new student coming?" Omi asks

"Yeah I want to see if it's going to be a boy or a girl" I hear Kimiko say. I nod my head.

"Well my young monks she was coming tomorrow but it seems she is here early" He says

"What do you mean? I am most confused" Omi says

"The new student is sitting right next to Raimondo" I look at everybody then back at the girl

"This is her?!" Raimondo asks, Master Fung nods his head in a short 'yes' and leaves for Kim's room for some clothes for the girl

Well that is the end of the first chppie sorry if it was to short for you! Here is a preview of the next chapter

Chapter 2: New student and maybe new love?

Recap: Rai's POV

Here I am just training with Clay then the next thing I know I'm walking to the infirmary with an almost naked girl in my arms.

'I wonder who she is… why is she here? She's hot, got nice body too' I think to myself , I mentally slap my head and snap out of it, I hear Master Fung talking better tune in, I look at the girl then back at them

"She's hurt but not too badly she should be fine by tomorrow" Master Fung says, I'm glad that she isn't hurt to badly.

"Hey Master Fung when is the new student coming?" Omi asks

"Yeah I want to see if it's going to be a boy or a girl" I hear Kimiko say. I nod my head

"Well my young monks she was coming tomorrow but it seems she is here early" He says

"What do you mean? I am most confused" Omi says

"The new student is sitting right next to Raimondo" I look at everybody then back at the girl

"This is her?!" I ask, Master Fung nods his head in a short 'yes' and leaves for Kim's room for some clothes for the girl "This is her?!" Raimondo asks, Master Fung nods his head in a short 'yes' and leaves for Kim's room for some clothes for the girl "Iita Sumimsen." The girl says, everyone turns to look at her, Kim is the first speak up.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, Eigo wo hanashi-masu-ka?" Kim asks her

"Hai, Choto Matte." The girl says to Kimiko

"Hai" Kimiko agrees

"What she say girl?" Rai asks

"I asked if she spoke any English, she said yeah and hold on a minute" Kim says

"Excuse me sorry to interrupt, but may I ask where, is Master Fung?" The girl asked

"He went into my room to get you something to wear" Kimiko told her

"Hey what's your name?" Rai asked her, after she told him her name he introduced everyone else.

"Oh sorry let me introduce myself, my name is Mei Rucki nice to meet you all" Mei said, Master Fung walks through the doors with Kim's Kimono in his hands

" Hello Mei I have some clothes for you" He said and handed her the kimono

" Thank you Master Fung and Kimiko for letting me use your kimono"

Mei told them

"Oh no big I never wear that thing anyways" Kim says, they turned around so she could get dressed in about 1 minute she finished and they turned round as soon as they did the boy's mouth dropped to the ground at how she looked, she had her shoulders bare and the tops of her breasts showing, she walked over to Rai and smiled sweetly at him"May I know your name please?" Mei asked

"Uhhh, it's Raimondo, but you can call me Rai" He said

" Well Rai thank you for taking such good care of me" She said stepping closer to him

"Oh it was no problem at----" Rai was cut off by Mei rapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss, he was stunned for a moment but as soon as he felt her pulling away he rapped his arms around her slender waist and kissing her back full force, after 5 minutes of kissing they broke away and smiled at each other


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New student and maybe new love?

Recap: Rai's POV

Here I am just training with Clay then the next thing I know I'm walking to the infirmary with an almost naked girl in my arms.

'I wonder who she is… why is she here? She's hot, got nice body too' I think to myself , I mentally slap my head and snap out of it, I hear Master Fung talking better tune in, I look at the girl then back at them

"She's hurt but not too badly she should be fine by tomorrow" Master Fung says, I'm glad that she isn't hurt to badly.

"Hey Master Fung when is the new student coming?" Omi asks

"Yeah I want to see if it's going to be a boy or a girl" I hear Kimiko say. I nod my head

"Well my young monks she was coming tomorrow but it seems she is here early" He says

"What do you mean? I am most confused" Omi says

"The new student is sitting right next to Raimondo" I look at everybody then back at the girl

"This is her?!" I ask, Master Fung nods his head in a short 'yes' and leaves for Kim's room for some clothes for the girl

The girl woke up and looked t everyone before talking.

"Iita Sumimsen." The girl says, everyone turns to look at her, Kim is the first speak up.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, Eigo wo hanashi-masu-ka?" Kim asks her

"Hai, Choto Matte." The girl says to Kimiko

"Hai" Kimiko agrees

"What she say girl?" Rai asks

"I asked if she spoke any English, she said yeah and hold on a minute" Kim says

"Excuse me sorry to interrupt, but may I ask where, Master Fung is?" The girl asked

"He went into my room to get you something to wear" Kimiko told her

"Hey what's your name?" Rai asked her

"Oh sorry let me introduce myself, my name is Mei Rucki nice to meet you all" Mei said she told him her name he introduced everyone else. , Master Fung walks through the doors with Kim's Kimono in his hands

" Hello Mei I have some clothes for you" He said and handed her the kimono

"Thank you Master Fung and Kimiko for letting me use your kimono" Mei told them

"Oh no big I never wear that thing anyways" Kim says, they turned around so she could get dressed in about 1 minute she finished and they turned round as soon as they did the boy's mouth dropped to the ground at how she looked, she had her shoulders bare and the tops of her breasts showing, she walked over to Rai and smiled sweetly at him

"May I know your name please?" Mei asked

"Uhhh, it's Raimondo, but you can call me Rai" He said

" Well Rai thank you for taking such good care of me" She said stepping closer to him

"Oh it was no problem at----" Rai was cut off by Mei rapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss, he was stunned for a moment but as soon as he felt her pulling away he rapped his arms around her slender waist and kissing her back full force, after 5 minutes of kissing they broke away and smiled at each other

" Why does your name sound so familiar to me?" Kimiko asked Mei

"Oh that 's because I am the famous singer in Japan that sang the song Sakura Saku" Mei told them

"Oh I love that song can you sing it for me please?" Kimkio pleaded with Mei

"Oh alright I'll sing it." She said

Sakura Saku (The Cherry Blossoms Are in Bloom a.k.a.: the 1st them song 4 love hina) 

_Yane no ue de sora wo aogu hizashi wa uraraka_

_Miageru sora karadajuu genki minagitteku _

_That's so wonderful! Ikiterun da! _

_Yamararenai akirameru da nante_

_Tohou ni kureta kinou ni sayonara_

_Futsufutsu to wkiagaru kono kimochi_

_Nando demo yomigaeru hana wo sakaseyou_

_Omoide wa itsumo amai nigebasho_

_Dakedo tachikire asu wo ikiru tame_

_Shukufuku no toki wa nobashite_

_Uruwashi no yawarakana hada imada te wa todokazu_

_Me wo tojireba fukuramu imeeji miwaku kajitsu_

_That's so wonderful! Ikiterun da!_

_Yamararenai sono saki wo mitai_

_Dotou no hibi wa tsuzuku dokomademo_

_Tengoku to jigoku yukimodoritsu_

_Nando demo yomigaeru hana wo sakaseyou_

_Hashire hashire ai wo te ni suru made_

_Sore de kurushimu nara nozomu tokoro_

_Shukufuku no toki wa kuru te wo nobashite_

_Tohou ni kinou ni sayonara_

_Futsufutsu to wkiagaru kono kimochi_

_Nando demo yomigaeru hana wo sakaseyou_

_Omoide wa itsumo amai nigebasho_

_Dakedo tachikire asu wo ikiru tame_

_Shukufuku no toki wa nobashite_

_Te wo nobashite_

_Ryoute agete_

Mei ended the song and everybody looked at her with awe she smiled and sat in Rai's lap and kissed him in the neck at his pulse point, he started to moan and he rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him

"New Shen Gong Wu alert!" Dojo came rushing in the room only to see Mei in Rai's lap and kissing his neck, he smirked and clear his throat, Mei and Rai jumped 2 feet apart

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked smirking at Rai who blushed bright crimson red

"What's up with the lizard?" Mei asked Rai chuckled and Dojo glared at her

"Hey! I aint' no lizard I'm a dragon, dragon I don't do that tongue thing!" Dojo said, Mei laughed at this

"So What's the Wu do partner?" Clay asked Dojo

" It's called The Heart Of A Lover it shows you, your one true love and the future you can have with them" Dojo said to everybody

"Wow that sounds so romantic" Mei said with dazed eyes

"Well where do we find it dragon?" Mei asked Dojo

"Pairs" Dojo said

"Huh how ironic the most romantic thing in the most romantic place in the world" Kimiko said

"Ok lets go, next stop Pairs!" Dojo said as he transformed into his 40 foot form

"Ahhhh!" Mei screamed as she ran behind Raimondo, he started to laugh and Mei playfully hit him on the back of the head

"Come on he doesn't bite…..much" Rai said, she fallowed him and sat right in front of him in his lap with Kimiko behind him. Mei started to sing to herself

Every Heart (InuYasha 4th ending song in English) 

Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
EVERY HEART, every heart is not a gentle yet  
Shall I do, I can never say my loneliness  
EVERY HEART, doesn't know so what to say or what to do

Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to distant million stars

Round and round the planets revolve around the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace, forever more  
Growing, growing, woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky, every heart is shining on today

Show me now, what kind of smile do I come across  
EVERY HEART, every heart can take a step towards dreams  
All of us, what to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you and give you a sound sleep

Someday every heart's gonna be free and easy  
We have peace of mind  
Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes and goes, the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believe in yourself, tomorrow's never die

There are the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earlist day's there and it's SO SWEET,  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
They say yes always time's a friend of mine, so shine

Round and round, the planets revolve around the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
Growing, growing, woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today

Goes and goes, the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometimes we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believe in yourself, tomorrow's never die

Mei ended the song and leaned into Raimondo's chest and fell asleep, about 4 hours later she woke up in Rai's arms, she looked up and smiled at him

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this every day" She told him, he looked away so that so wouldn't see the blush on his face, but it didn't go unnoticed by her, she laughed and cupped his cheeks with her hands and pulled his face down and kissed him.

"Hey kids stop kissing your making me sick, and plus we're here!" Dojo says they break apart smiling and blushing a little, Kimiko rolls her eyes at them and turns back to look at Clay and Omi. Dojo lands and shrinks back to his 4 foot form.

"Ok lets go Wu hunting!" Omi says

"Ok lets go!" Everyone agreed

4 hours later

"RingRingRing!" Someone's phone went off

"Oh that's mine sorry!" Mei said as she picked up her phone, she looked at the caller Id and moaned, she plastered on a fake smile and answered it

"Moshi, Moshi…… Hai Otou-san…. Genki-desu, Anata wa?... NANI?! Iie…….. Gomen-nasai Otou-san…… Hai Wakari-masita…. Mochiron-desu…. Ii-desu-yo…. Oyasumiminasai Otou-san…… Sayonara, Mata ashita" Mei finished her conversation on her phone and looked at everyone with a gloomy face.

"What is wrong Mei?" Rai asks her

"I just got off the phone with my father he wants to see me tomorrow morning at 9:00 he said that he was really worried about me and that umm he has a surprise for me." Mei said in Rai's arms.

" What's so bad 'bout that?" Clay asked

"'Cause the last surprise he had for me was that I was going to an all girl's school." She said into Raimondo's chest

"Yeah that smells" Omi says

"You mean stinks" Kimiko corrected

"That too" Omi says, Mei and Rai roll there eyes at him

"Wu dead ahead!" Dojo said from underneath Clay's hat, they fallow him and in the next 2 minutes they find the Wu on top of the Ifle tower

"Great how are we supposed to get it?" Rai asked Mei looked up at the tower

"I know how to get up there we could just climb to tower stairs." She said

"Ok lets go but pace yourself 'cause it's a long way to the top" Mei said once more, everyone nodded and in only 20 minutes they reached the top, just as Mei was about to grab the Wu a boys voice broke though the Tower.

"Jack Spicer" Omi yelled at him

"Hey who's the new girl?" Jack asks

"Oh I know, let me guess um… 'Evil' boy genius bent on taking over the world but will never do it 'cause your 'partner' thinks that you're a worthless good for nothing, and there is always someone better than you. Please stop me when I'm getting warmer" Mei said smirking at Jack.

"Well you pretty much have him pinned right down to the T!" Kimiko says and gives her a high five.

"Go girl!" Rai said she smiled and started to walk to get the Wu, as soon as her hand touched it so did Jacks the Wu started to glow.

"What's going on?" She asked him

"Wow you really are new at this, huh?"

"No duh" She said in a smug tone and rolls her eyes and looks at her friends "He really isn't the smartest tool in the shed is he?" She asked they start to crack up he glared at her and continued.

"Ok so I'm challenging you to a Xiaolin Showdown, and I guess I'll let you go first since your new" He smiled at her

"AWWW gee thank" She said with mock enthusiasm

"So what do I do?" She asked him

"You pick any place and any thing you want and you or I have to win to get the Wu" He said in a matter of fact voice

"Ok I challenge you to a game of chance first one to get a boy or girl to buy you a drink at any club that I want, wins" She said with a smirk on her face

"Deal so where is the club?" He asks

"It's in my hometown… Japan and it's called The Red Dragon. So you up for it?" She said

"Yup! Xiaolin Showdown, Gong YI Tempi!" Jack says and they suddenly are transported to the club in Japan Mei has a whole new out-fit than she had on before she now had on a red mini skirt with a white baby T that had the words "Red Dragon" on it in Japanese. She walked into the club and everybody stared at her then all of a sudden camera lights went off.

"Mei we finally found you! Who are these people?!" One Journalist asked

"They are my friends now if you keep wasting my time my father will be very unhappy, now please excuse us!" Mei yelled over the music in the club, and walked over to the bar.

"Konbanwa Mei-chan I haven't seen you for awhile" A male's voice said from behind her, she turned around to see her childhood friend Yuki.

"Yuki oh my god! It's so good to see you!" She said as she hugged him

"You too! What are you doing back I thought you left for some place in like china or something?" Yuki said

"Yeah well I did and now I'm back…. Yuki-kun can you do me a big favor please?" Mei said in a cutesy voice

"Sure what do you need?" He asked

"Can you buy me a drink? Please!!!!" She whined

"Well I don't know, only if you do something for me." He said Smirking

"Fine what is it?" She asked

"You have to go up there and sing for all these people!" He said she rolled her eyes but agreed to it anyways.

"Fine I'll sing one that they all will know." She said as she walked up to the stage

"Konbanwa mina-san I am Mei Rucki and I would love it if I could sing for you!" She said and the club erupted into loud cheers

"Ok I'll sing my number one hit for you guys!" She yelled she took a deep breath and started to sing

Sakura Saku (The Cherry Blossoms Are in Bloom a.k.a.: the 1st them song 4 love hina) 

_Yane no ue de sora wo aogu hizashi wa uraraka_

_Miageru sora karadajuu genki minagitteku _

_That's so wonderful! Ikiterun da! _

_Yamararenai akirameru da nante_

_Tohou ni kureta kinou ni sayonara_

_Futsufutsu to wkiagaru kono kimochi_

_Nando demo yomigaeru hana wo sakaseyou_

_Omoide wa itsumo amai nigebasho_

_Dakedo tachikire asu wo ikiru tame_

_Shukufuku no toki wa nobashite_

_Uruwashi no yawarakana hada imada te wa todokazu_

_Me wo tojireba fukuramu imeeji miwaku kajitsu_

_That's so wonderful! Ikiterun da!_

_Yamararenai sono saki wo mitai_

_Dotou no hibi wa tsuzuku dokomademo_

_Tengoku to jigoku yukimodoritsu_

_Nando demo yomigaeru hana wo sakaseyou_

_Hashire hashire ai wo te ni suru made_

_Sore de kurushimu nara nozomu tokoro_

_Shukufuku no toki wa kuru te wo nobashite_

_Tohou ni kinou ni sayonara_

_Futsufutsu to wkiagaru kono kimochi_

_Nando demo yomigaeru hana wo sakaseyou_

_Omoide wa itsumo amai nigebasho_

_Dakedo tachikire asu wo ikiru tame_

_Shukufuku no toki wa nobashite_

_Te wo nobashite_

_Ryoute agete_

As soon as she stopped singing the club erupted into cheers once again she smiled and walked off the stage and back to the bar where Yuki had just ordered her, her favorite drink a sex on the beach

"Thank you, you know me to well" She said as she took a sip of her drink she was suddenly right back at the Ifle Tower

"Coolie I Guess I won" She said to everybody, they gave her a high-five her and they decided to stay in Pairs a little bit longer. Rai look around to see nobody paying attention so he decided to use the Wu.

"Heart Of A Lover!" Rai whispered and soon enough he saw 3 little kids running around in the grass, then he saw himself kissing a young woman and he turned her around in his arms, and that's when he saw Mei smiling and laughing as the kids start to play fight. Rai swallowed a lump that was in his throat and blushed as he put the WU back in to his coat.

"Hey Mei can I ask you something?" Kimiko said, Mei nodded and fallowed her to the back

"Are you in love with Raimondo?" She asked

" Yeah Kimiko I think I am." Mei said smiling, Kimiko smiled too.

"Well good for you, I'm happy for you two" Kimiko said eyes downcast, Mei sighed and shook her head

"No your not… You're in love with him to huh?" Mei said, Kimiko said nothing so Mei decided to leave her alone for while.

"Hey Rai! I need to ask you something." Mei said

"Uh sure what is it?" Mei looked away from his eyes and looked at Kimiko

"Do you love Kimiko?" Rai stared at her for a moment shocked that she would ask that.

"Well it's complicated... I did love her but---"Rai looked down t his feet

"But what?" Mei asked

"But then I meet you" He said looking into her eyes, Mei gasped and turned her head away from him

"See I know I should have said nothing now you won't even talk to me anymore!" Rai yelled and started to walk away

"Rai please wait!" Mei yelled he stopped and turned around

"What?!" Rai screamed at her, she ran over to him and threw herself into his arms and gave him in the most passionate kiss he will ever have. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, and smiled

"I love you too Rai ever since the first time I meet you!" Mei said into his chest his eyes turned from hared to soft he sighed and lifted her head with his hand and kissed her the same way she had only seconds ago.

Well I hoped you liked chapter 2. The ending was for my friend's sister and her boyfriend. Sorry to end it at that


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Going back home

Recap: "Do you love Kimiko?" Rai stared at her for a moment shocked that she would ask that.

"Well it's complicated... I did love her but---"Rai looked down t his feet"But what?" Mei asked" But then I meet you" He said looking into her eyes, Mei gasped and turned her head away from him" See I know I should have said nothing now you won't even talk to me anymore!" Rai yelled and started to walk away "Rai please wait!" Mei yelled he stopped and turned around" What?!" Rai screamed at her, she ran over to him and threw herself into his arms and gave him in the most passionate kiss he will ever have. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, and smiled" I love you too Rai ever since the first time I meet you!" Mei said into his chest his eyes turned from hared to soft he sighed and lifted her head with his hand, and kissed her the same way she had only seconds ago

It was early in the morning and everything was up and buzzing, the boys and Kimiko where training, Mei was already packed and was just sitting under a tree watching them train while righting a new song.

"Hey Kimiko what do you think of this new song I've been working on?" Mei asked her, she came over and sat down right next to her and started reading the song. After about 1 minute she stopped.

"Mei this is great! Hey guys come and look at the new song Mei wrote" Kimiko yelled to them, the others came running over and read it. Rai was the first to talk about it.

"Mei this is wonderful!" he said as he kissed her softly on the lips, she smiled at them

"You guys really think that it's good?" Mei asked, they all nodded

"Good cause Kim you and my brother are going to sing it at the concert in two days in Japan!" everything suddenly got quiet and Mei started to laugh nervously.

"WHAT!" Kimiko yelled

"Look Kim you have to you. Please?!" Mei pleaded and then put on the puppy-dog-eyes

"Fine I'll do it but you owe me big time." Kimiko said, Mei squealed and hugged her

"Ok let's go I have to go see my father today" Mei said as she hoped on Dojo's back and flew off to Japan

4 hours later

"Guys wake up we're here!" Mei yelled

"Come on." Mei said as she got Dojo and walked up to her dad's office the others fallowed her. She knocked on the door and heard her father tell her to enter, she opened the door and plastered on a fake smile.

"Hi daddy" she said as she hugged him

Well that's the end of chapter 3 hoped you liked it I know it was kind short but oh well… I will try to update as soon as I can please review it's lyk my first story ever well bye for now. .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Daddy dearest

"Guys wake up we're here!" Mei yelled "Come on." Mei said as she got Dojo and walked up to her dad's office the others fallowed her. She knocked on the door and heard her father tell her to enter, she opened the door and

Plastered on a fake smile. "Hi daddy" she said as she hugged him 

"Hi daddy" She said as she hugged. He smiled and gave her a tight bear hug.

"Hi Pooh Bear how are you?" Her father asked. Mei blushed as her friends snickered at the nick name, her father looked at them and they stopped. Mei glared at them, smiled and introduced everyone.

"Daddy these are my new friends: Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Dojo, and last but not least the love of my life Raimondo" She said hugging Rai around the waist, her father looked at him Rai looked at Mei then the ground and gulped.

"Hello s-sir how are you?" Rai stuttered out as her father walked up to Rai and looked him over; Rai looked nervously over at everybody. Kimiko was holding back laughter, Clay was laughing, and Omi and Dojo were practically rolling on the ground. Mei looked at her dad staring at Rai, and then Rai looking very interested in the ground, she cleared her throat to stop her father from scaring Rai away.

"So where is Negi?" Mei asked, her father looked up at her and smiled

"He's downstairs working out. Do you want me to call him up here?" He asked she nodded and told her friends to sit down on the couch, about 20 minutes a boy with red and a black T-shirt and light brown khaki's came in to see his: father, sister and 5 people he didn't know sitting on his father's couch, he blinked at his sister who smiled at him.

"Hey what are you doing here I thought you were somewhere in China, what happened?" He said in a grumpy voice, Mei narrowed her eyes at glared.

"So nice to see you too little brother" She said, he looked at her and thinned his lips

"By 10 minutes so what!" She rolled her eyes as he yelled, she was about to say something when Kimiko cleared her throat.

"Huh…what? Oh yeah Negi these are my friend from the temple: Omi, Dojo, Clay, Rai, and Kimiko" Mei said pointing left to right, she looked at Negi only to see him staring and Kimiko she smiled at him and winked, Negi blushed and she started laughing and he shoved her playfully, she laughed some more and hugged him a few seconds later she backed away with her hands covering her mouth and her nose wrinkled

"Did you even shower before you came up here?" She mumbling in to her hand, he nodded. "Well next time try some deodorant. Uhg" She said, he smirked and pulled her head under his arm right next to his pits, her face changed into a sour look and he laughed/

"Well if you got it flaunt it" He said while ruffling her hair, she pinched his sides and he gave out a yelp and let you go, she smirked and held up her fingers making a pinching sign.

"Ok so why did you call me up here I know it wasn't just to tell me I stink and pinch me. So what?" He asked

"Well I wrote a new song and it's really good, one of my best one's yet." She told him and he motions her to go on. "And I need you and Kimiko to sing it for my opening act tomorrow" She said giving him the puppy dog eyes, he sighed and nodded, she squealed and hugged him but stepped away looking at her hands then she whipped them on his chest

"Great and one more thing at the end of the song you and Kim have to kiss." She said and ran behind her dad to hide

"WHAT!!!" Kimiko and Negi yelled

Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been getting ready for school and stuff. I'll update as soon as I can Bye oh and please tell me what you thought of this chapter please and thank you. Kizzez Mei Out .


End file.
